Tetsusaiga!
by veronca
Summary: Kikyo to the rescue? Sesshoumaru takes all! Complete.
1. Sesshoumaru

Inu-Yasha, a demon, a half demon with white hair and a destiny entwined with Kagome; a Japanese school girl who has traveled unto the past and now has come along for the adventure.   
  
At present, their fortunes have been misleading them to a path unknown. Everything around them gave them the feeling of an inexplicable warning. The atmosphere thins into a suffocating silence, the sounds of nature fading into the gloominess of their reality.   
  
Kagome, a fifteen year old with long dark hair and an uncanny resemblance of the great love of Inu-Yasha's late Kikyo who betrayed him in the final act before sending him to a prolonged state of unconscious purgatory.   
  
The girl beside him skips along the rocky upgrading cliff, avoiding little potholes that were caused by last night's rain. Her mind was on other things besides the changing mood of their situation. The math exam she had missed again made her worry incessantly and wonders if her teachers would be able to extend her another time to retake it. Sighing, she stops dead, confronting the back of her half demon companions back.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?"   
  
"Kagome. Do you hear that? Can you not sense something is amiss?" he glances around, noting the rustling of the trees, and leaves falling around them like a perfumed blanket, vaporizing their peripheral spot.   
  
"Hear what?" Kagome looks at him as if he were paranoid. She saw nothing different in their situation. She was really very tired and the fact that they had been walking for awhile to get to the next village made her awfully aware of her feet throbbing.   
  
A voice came from behind them, terrifying really because they both perk up at the sound. Remembering the last time they had stumbled upon him. It was a bit too soon to see him again but Inu-Yasha, quick, with the reflexes he was born with stands in front of his companion telling her to stay back.  
  
"If it isn't the little half breed and his tag along princess." The voice mocks towards his enemies, and out of the shadow of the cliffs, Sesshoumaru stands there with all his awesome glory. A treacherous demon with a vengeance and a hatred for his Halfling sibling, coming slowly with a glint in his eye and a lazy laugh, this time, he thinks, he won't lose.   
  
"Come to try at it again, Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha holds on to his Tetsusanga, still in its old common form. "Well come on then. It's nice to reminisce of old times, eh?"  
  
"By all means." The smile his full demon brother bore had a very iniquitous shine, really, like some snake about to pounce upon his unsuspecting little gopher or the glassy eight eyes of a spider who has webbed her dinner around her eight legs, spinning into a asphyxiated state of appetizing fare.  
  
Their fights were always ambitious, apocalyptic in a sense. With clouds threatening to consume them both and the flat atmosphere turning into a vivacious firework of flaunting explosions, they sway to the perfect steadiness of their attack.   
  
Sway, clank, shhhhp, klak, kang, thonk, and the noises begin before Kagome could find a hiding spot and they begin; a hsssshhhh, clank of swords, swerving into their battle, heated in the day of naked sky and two demons meet together, and only one would be the weaker.   
  
Inu-Yasha's sword had already transformed into its most powerful form. And a delighted Sesshoumaru widens his eyes to their father's last legacy.   
  
With deliberate ease, his fully developed demon brother tries without thinking to grab the sword, burning himself at the touch. A string of curses follow and he backs up. His face an unmask expression of hate and loathing. How could he, how could he, the words rang true in his mind, afraid of the consequence of why and how and the answers.   
  
Was there a tear in his eye? Did Inu-Yasha see his brother in his moment of Achilles' heel? The opening didn't give our half demon to consider the result and annihilation would only be the response. The Tetsusanga came at his opponent, downward swipe, cutting into the air and the noise of it making a stinging sound to a human's ear.   
  
Kagome, hides behind the Cliffside where rocks and partial bush weeds were easy to blend herself in watches in anticipation and worries for her friend. Her eyes wide, she blinks away the pain that the noise causes, and waits for the moment of finality.  
  
With Sesshoumaru nothing was final.   
  
A sound behind Kagome came at full speed, rushing like a dangerous river, and passing at deadly speed and hits at its intended target.   
  
It was the sound of an arrow, the very same ones Kagome held behind her back.   
  
Oh god, Kagome sees Inu-Yasha fall, tumbling over the invisible layers of bumps in the sky and hitting the ground with a mighty thud, a sort of slow motion bounce seems to imprint in Kagome. Oh god, she thinks. No.  
  
The fifteen year old girl turns slowly, seeing her nemesis and her rival; Kikyo, the one who looks so much like her.  
  
"Noooooo" Kagome screams.   
  
She runs towards the fallen half demon. An arrow stuck to his heart made her fraught with blind distress and the tears ran unheeded in Kagome's cheeks. Not this time, she thinks and not a moment too soon, another arrow makes a dizzy startling blast and heads for her own heart.  
  
Kikyo grits her teeth, "Stupid of you to leave yourself open like that."  
  
Kagome lays there, not five feet away from Inu-Yasha and her hands were outstretched before she fell into a slumberous unconscious state.   
  
Kikyo and Sesshoumaru walk up towards each other. Both nod at the casual greeting. Facing the two laying there the demon glances over at the priestess, not easily impressed but mildly feels admiration at her skillful archery and the magic behind those weapons she wielded.  
  
"You have done well, Kikyo." Smirking at her, he reaches out to touch her face. Soft she was, he thought, and beautiful too. It is no wonder his brother had loved her before. Still, she was human. He would not make the same mistake as his father or his scrawny half brother.   
  
Kikyo pushes his hands away, but with a kinder gesture, but in doing so, makes sure she smiles politely, knowing his lethal temper. "My pleasure, Sesshoumaru. I would however exact my payment."   
  
"Just like a girl." He laughs unkindly.   
  
Kikyo walks up to Inu-Yasha's lifeless body and remembers faintly—a priestess come back to life has her melancholies for sure. "Take your prize, Sesshoumaru before he wakes."  
  
"Wakes?" he inquires with a slight jerk of his head. "I thought you said you'd kill him with your poison arrow?" then a look of disgust forms in his facade, "You're still in love with him?"  
  
"Hardly. Let's just say I have my uses for him alive."  
  
The demon takes a chance and whispers a fatal warning in her ear, "Just you remember. We made a bargain and no slip ups, Kikyo. I'm not a patient demon. You'd do well to remember that."   
  
With that, he closes his fist on the handle of Tetsusanga. The feel of it; uncomfortable in his fingers, as if burning from the mere touch but he clamps even tighter like a mad possession. "You'll get used to me." He promises the blade, in a silent caress like a lover.   
  
Kikyo shakes her head, "Boys and their swords." Then quickly glances over at Kagome. "What about this one?"  
  
"Do what you want with her. You two have a lot in common." Then in swift formality, as from whence he came, he backs up into the skies. His presence an ominous unnatural existence, hair floating outward and his clothing, adorns in an expensive detailed design layered upon silk, strong webbed like fabric and bonded fibers that suited his strong frame.   
  
And disappears with the Tetsusanga.  
  
Kikyo sighs. The uneven beats of her heart impatient. She closes her eyes.   
  
Oh, Inu-Yasha, she quietly laments. This was not a time to become a weakling, she scolds herself but her unliving self denies her the human part of what she was once.   
  
The part of her, the one that was once alive and human remembers the strength of love—and yet the other side; threatens to take a hold of her--dark and ancient wanting to kill him for his betrayal.   
  
With a slow touch, she rakes the forehead of the half demon, brushes aside his white long hair and brings her lips to where her fingers touched.   
  
"Wake now, my tormentor."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snaps open and the vision he saw knocks him to a full unrestive position. Impulsive and angry, he holds her with strong hands, his fingers digging into her shoulders.   
  
"What are you doing? You sick b-tch!"  
  
"No, no, I merely saved your life and Kagome. See--look for yourself. Kagome is alive. I didn't kill any of you. This was planned."  
  
Sneering he replies in animosity, "Like I believe you?" then pushes her away, "Psaafff" retorting in disgust. He reaches over to Kagome, concern written all over his face. "Come on, girl, get up. This is no time to be sleeping on the job."  
  
Kagome wakes up slowly, and upon seeing Kikyo, she grabs instinctively for her arrows. It mattered not if they would work against a more skillful opponent but she was wary, definitely wary of her.   
  
Kikyo holds up her hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm leaving."  
  
Kagome looks over at Inu-Yasha, distrustful of the other.   
  
"Why-why did you do what you just did? Don't tell me it's because you wanted to protect us? If that's so, it's a crock! Don't believe her, Inu-Yasha in whatever she has to say! She's a liar and manipulator!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looks around for his weapon. "Where's…" then jerks his head towards the priestess. "You gave it to him?" the last words a biting sneer.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had made a bargain with him. He said he would leave you in my hands as long as I allowed him the Tetsusanga."  
  
"That just takes the cake, Kikyo. Not only have you left me in a limbo of non existence bonded to that tree with an arrow in my heart, betrayed me, taken everything important from me, you even gave him my sword!"   
  
A suspicious Kagome whispers, "What was your end of the deal?"  
  
Silence answers the other girl who mirrors her eyes.   
  
Inu-Yasha takes Kagome's hand in his and leads her away, speaking in a hush tone, "Come on, and let's find him. I can find a way to track him."  
  
Kikyo watches the two run and leave her there. Inu-Yasha has changed, the priestess ponders, and especially now that he has the modern version of herself or what looked like her.   
  
When Kikyo was out of sight, Kagome breathes in a hurried reply, trying to catch up with her travel companion, "What about Kikyo? Shouldn't we do something?"   
  
"Not right now, Kagome. We have to deal with Sesshoumaru and get my sword back."  
  
Kagome complies but a nagging feeling tugs at the back of her mind, and the feeling of foreboding couldn't make the emotions vanish. Kikyo was up to something. She always was. Now is not the time to think about it as she races along to catch up with Inu-Yasha.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
continued?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Now tell me what you think? It's my first Inu-Yasha fanfiction. Do you like it? Should I post my next installment?  
  
Well EVERYTHING is my first this past month. More to come if you guys likey likey! ^_^ 


	2. CONCLUSION! long chapter!

**AUTHORS NOTE**:

Midnight Madness: Hey! I thought you knew the series InuYasha?! Miroku is a Buddhist priest that has a curse, which lies in his palm and that he is able to suck up everything inside that hand and is held by a magical rosary kind of beads.  

David: Because this is fan fiction, I don't put much thought into what goes next into the scenes--I think it's the same with other authors who write action/adventure. It is all on a whim! Frankly, the serious thinking are only on my original works---otherwise it's too much! Fan fiction is for FUN and practice!

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

Their chase led them through zig zagging roadways that never seem to end and Kagome could hardly keep up. Inu-Yasha had the strength and stamina to jump through more hurdles if the need arises and she calls after the half demon behind, "Can we rest here for a moment?"

With a momentary backward glance, Inu-Yasha's voice wore on a fraught undertone and he was frantic with the urgency to retrieve his sword back.

"No." was the quick retort. "If you don't want to come, I advise you to stay behind. I can take care of him myself."

Kagome fumes inwardly, thinking what a hard-headed half demon she had chained herself with. The thought of using her own power to attain him was delightfully appealing but she knew this was very important to him.

Out from of nowhere, blocking their path, a recognizable boy obstructs their way, stopping a determined pursuer and his little sidekick.

"Miroku!" Kagome yells in delight. Glad to at least get a break if only for a minute she rushes to greet the Buddhist priest with a knack for getting gold.

"Where are you two headed?" the priest inquires with interest, seeing that Inu-Yasha had not even slowed down to greet him.

"I'm on my way to get my sword back! If you want to tag along you can or you can watch Kagome!" was the rushed reply from the boy whose white long hairs flew out from behind him, his billowing clothes making a last impression and the tracks of autumn brown leaves spiraling around his wake.

"I have found a shikon shard." Miroku casually replies.

Kagome stares, stunned and before she could make a rejoinder, Inu-yasha stops from where he's at, hearing the words that carried to his dogged ears.

"What?" then rushes over to Miroku, and quicker than his next words, "That's great! Where?"

"Actually, it was quite by accident that I had stumbled upon it." the dark haired boy replies carelessly, holding on to the shard in his hand and flicking it up in the air, they see the bright shiny object glitter, flashing a couple times before Miroku catches it again with his grip.   
---

Miroku catches the shard, engulfing it within his grasp and the silvery spark of demons tenure and what they covet disappear inside. The boy gives Kagome a look of smugness. "Lady Kagome, how lovely you look today."

Ever the gracious priest he didn't get to voice out any more polite remarks as InuYasha knocks him over—"Hey! Miroku, cut the crap and give over the shard. I've got matters to attend to! Sesshoumaru has my sword and I've got get it back!"

"UH uh uh, Inuyasha!" Miroku moves away, feeling the nip of ache on his cheek and rubs it absently. "I'm not telling how I came across the shard just yet. And how the heck did he get your sword without you putting up a fight?"

Kagome sighs, "It's Kikyo. She's here.....again." her voice sort of fades off and the young priest lifts a brow at her.

"Okay, why waste our time here. I've wanted to see a fight between two bonded brothers." He chuckles and gets a warning look from the half demon.

It was only Inu-Yasha with his powerful sense of smell that he was able to determine where his demon half brother would be at. Perhaps he is even waiting for them right now. The thoughts of Kikyo have not actually entered his mind since leaving here there and he doesn't wonder why she had done what she did. She was not the same Kikyo for she was dead now, dead to the world and the one that replaced her is an empty shell of something inhuman.

They arrive upon the nearest village—inhabited by people whose economic stature has not favored them of late. They look at the new arrivals with some kind of interest.

"Geez, it stinks here." Miroku wrinkles his nose. Kagome lifts her hands over her nose and replies, "What is this place? I didn't know this place existed!"

Looking around, the three walk into the center of what was left of the village, and the people, thin faced and ashened gray from their lack of nourishment start to cry out, "What do you want here! Get out of here demons!"They point towards InuYasha. Not a moment too soon, one of the villagers pick up a stone and threw it at the half demon. It hits Miroku's head instead and he rolls his eyes from the pain.

InuYasha grits his teeth and growls, "Not much for hospitality are they?" He clenches his fists and barks out, making the rest of the villagers back up, "Hey—that's enough! We're not here to harm you! We're looking for someone!"

"You are a demon and a demon passed here! He took everything from us, killed our strongest and left the weak behind!" one old man cries out to the three. There was indeed a lack of men between ten and thirty and though it was not a large village it was by no means a small one. With the looks of it, it had a strong hold surrounding the interior, a gate of which that is held up with bamboos and stone. Although it was built without order, the kind of chaos that it presented had a notable strength that was once the villager's pride. The homes themselves were sturdy looking and for the most part it looked mostly empty. As if the rest of the inhabitants had disappeared.

If anything, InuYasha thought, it was the work of his merciless half brother who thought it good fun to torture humans, either destroying everything in his wake or creating some kind of sick joke to kill off a few and leave them suffering. The scent of him lingered here and he did not remain long—so they continue on their journey, leaving disgruntled villagers in their wake.

"I hope you know where you are going, InuYasha. We have been searching for your evil half for a while now," Miroku replies sardonically.

It was approaching sunset and the demons like to come out when the hour of light and dark entwine into two. An ethereal kind of atmospheric haze takes them by surprise, like down drops of mist and smoke which takes them by surprise.

Kagome held her bow in her hand, ready to fire into anything suspicious and Miroku grips the rosary beads in case of an ambush. He wasn't about to die today. No matter how strong he has heard of Sesshoumaru powers. InuYasha snarls, sniffing the air of his brothers scent.

Like clouds churning out black and blue, majestic entrances he was infamous for, Sesshoumaru replies in a deep laughing voice,

"Come to take back what rightfully belongs to me, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah right! You liar and cheat! You tricked us! Using Kikyo?" he snorts, "That would be your style alright. Using others to do your dirty work."

Listening to his words, Sesshoumaru turns angry, although his present outward expression belies no change; remaining partially aloof and disinterested. "Really? And what do we have here? More humans come to back you up too? It's the pot calling the kettle black, eh? Always the hypocrite you are, half brother. Yes, your human side takes on those insipid qualities of a human's weakness: hypocrisy and a list of nameless weaknesses."

"At least I'm not a cold hearted bastard." InuYasha snarls, then with sudden swiftness, catapults towards his opponent. The claws in his strong hand comes down in a rapid movement, making loud noisy swipes through the air and Sesshoumaru moves back, barely avoiding the attack. He chuckles, "Yes, and always the hot headed one. When are you going to learn to be a little more patient with your assaults?"

Sesshoumaru lifts a finger, allowing an opening, albeit small to make a signal, sending a slew of spider-like creatures possessing bat wings fly towards the three. The demon smiles wickedly, "I thought I'd introduce you to my friends. They would like to make their acquaintance."

Kagome screams and she uses her bow to swipe at the offending beasts, sending a couple down but there were too many and Miroku clenches his teeth, "Not too worry, Lady Kagome" He then opens up his beads, revealing the wide yawn of blackness that appears like a great gaping mouth to suck up the flying creatures, sending most of them into his palm. A wave of wind like tunnel controls passageway swirls up in the air, catching the bat spiders in a blender of a powerful cyclone.

"There's too many of them!" cries Kagome, still swiping at the aberrant attackers.

InuYasha slashes at his brother, ashamedly missing each time, and his impious evil half sibling laughs, "Oh and here I thought you wanted the sword oh so badly! Ah!" he moves again, "Guess not!" then with an evil grin, "Here, let me hand it to you!"

Using the Tetsusanga in his clutch, he takes a swing at InuYasha, burning himself in the process. He emits a kind of pain and curses the blade.

"Come on" he whispers, "You are going to work for me. Not for that worthless hanyou!"

The pain sent Sesshoumaru back, and the agony of that discovery pains him more than the momentary defeat he felt at InuYasha's smile. The tides were working for his worthless half brother, the demon thinks in disgust and all because his father favored a human woman more than his demons line. Sick and useless.......and pathetic!

"Hanyou--you call me, no brother of mine, well, that sword was given to ME, you hear that, ME! Not you! ME." Inuyasha seems to enjoy the goading him and the fact that his all mighty brother could not even grip the sword without feeling a burning sensation that made smoke come out of his effeminate hands, which incited him into a raging bull.

"I don't need this sword right now, InuYasha, but you don't have it either! Therefore it will be easy for me to easily beat you. You were able to succeed last time with the tetsusaiga but not this time." With the last words, he gave a deep chuckle and slowly transforms himself to his true self!

The transformation brought on a stunned expression to Kagome and Miroku who had nearly destroyed most of their annoying assailants. Kagome pulled out a spider-bat out of her hair, splatting it to the ground and stares up at the alteration of Sesshoumaru. "Oh no, this is NOT good." Kagome whispers.

In his true form, the full demon could nearly rival his father, in a shape that brought him an appearance of awe—white fur it looked yet having the great slant red eyes that sparkle evil intentions, sharp teeth that could rip a village apart in one bite and claws beneath his hooves or what looked like paws. It was nightmarish if any could see—and Kagome wonders if InuYasha could even take on his brother in his true identity.

Miroku murmurs, "Oh you're right."

_**THE CONCLUSION!**_

They could not detect that Kikyo had traveled right behind them, with her powers of supernatural tenure; she was able to keep sight of the three, not losing her quarry till they met up with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was right on time--transforming into his demon self. Undressing the beauty that he generally shows himself to others, he stands taller than any of man's made buildings and reaches to the sky. Nearly head to head with the clouds and his teeth, baring and frothing with the stroke of his tongue, the demon was a perilous sight.

He makes no patient stance as he hurls himself towards InuYasha, and with his great paw, swipes at the cloth extended on his brother's arm, making a long rip down to reveal his arms and drops of blood.

Inuyasha makes a disgruntled reply at the open wound and with a headlong attack of his own, agility and super speed on his side, jumps on the back of the demon's furry hide and swipes at the back with great claws.

Kagome stands with Miroku and cries to him, "We have to get the tetsusanga!" shaking her head in a sort of defeat--she adds, "but how?"

The priest looks with a sharp eye, "Look, there, it is attached to the underside of his arm or leg or whatever it is! If I can get to it without getting hurt." He looks at Kagome with a pained expression. Yeah, right, without getting nicked—impossibly so!

"I can distract him. I've GOT to do something." She fears for Inuyasha, for the last time she had witnessed the two fighting it was with the sword in her companion's hands, just barely sending his powerful brother into a single swipe into the disappearing sky.

"Maybe I can help."

The voice sent the two of them around, seeing Kikyo there coming out of the trees. Miroku raises his brows and smiles, "Lady Kagome, she looks like you!" then bows slightly, "What a pleasure, my dear lady….er…!"

Kagome slams a friendly fist over Miroku's head, "She's the enemy, you fool!" then with an accusing stare at the other, "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

They briefly glance at the loud shout InuYasha did, crying out in pain as he was sent catapulting across the countryside, only to regenerate back his strength with his demons healing blood to come back at his brother.

Kagome was desperate, "Okay what is your plan! I don't trust you but we need to get the Sword back to InuYasha, it's the only way!"

"I can deal with Sesshoumaru. He has after all….weaknesses." Kikyo whispers back with a self assuredness.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome says in a rushed response, eager to get something done before something else drastically happens!

Kikyo looks at the priest, "Give me your shard."

"Eh?" Miroku quirks a brow, "What? So is this your plan? Some plan! You're going to take the shard and then kill us all off!"

"So suspicious you humans are. Always doubting." Kikyo sneers, "I was once human, I remember what it was like." Then with more determination she advances at the two with her hand out, "Give me the shard. Trust me."

Kagome shakes her head, "Why should we trust you? You've given the sword to Sesshoumaru! Attacked us!"

"Yes but," Kikyo interrupts, "I also let you two live. Now why would I do that, huh? While you both lay there unconscious we could have both easily taken your lives away. I had a special arrow that kept you two alive in a state of unconsciousness." She sighs, pausing for a moment, "Now……if you so please, monk."

Miroku looks over at Kagome, wavering in between the decision to trust this new person who looks like her or keep all suspicion harbored inside as well as the shard. Then the sounds of battle were suspended in the air, splitting the atmosphere in two, the ground shakes and the trees rustle from the combats wake.

"You two better make your decision now…..or…." Kikyo looks over and then again at the two.

"Why don't I take the shard for myself then." Miroku muses out loud. "I can defeat Sesshoumaru with this shard correct?"

"Fool!" Kikyo scoffs, "You don't even have half the strength to defeat a demon like Sesshoumaru."

"Hey! I resent that!" Miroku replies offended.

"I have powers, undead powers and I have the ability to transform into something more equally commanding as the demon who is going to pulverize InuYasha into the next realm."

Kagome narrows her eyes at her predecessor, "Okay! But we get the sword and InuYasha safe while you beat Sesshoumaru up!"

"Who said I was going to beat him up?" Kikyo half smiles. "Come on now, no time to waste." She then takes the shard from the half open palm of Miroku's and quickly embeds it within her skin. The transformation was quick, her form changing her from the human representation of Kagome to one of a haunted demonic girl—black coal hair extended out like snakes and her eyes and mouth took on a more cavernous less appealing appearance.

When she was complete, she yells towards the two, "Sesshoumaru! We have business to attend to!"

The demon turns from his attack, on the brink of landing another swipe at his brother and InuYasha too glances over at the new demon. He groans, thinking he'll have to deal with two now? And the tetsusanga was just out of reach!

With a great growl that shivers the air around them, Sesshoumaru replies in a thunderous reply, "Who are you." He sniffs the air then with a jeer, "Kikyo."

InuYasha widens his eyes at the name. "What?!"

Kikyo transformed goes for the opening, just barely fitting in between the two, valiantly attacking at Sesshoumaru who fends off her assaults with easy agility but the former priestess went for another target: the tetsusanga.

The half demon growls, "Kikyo! Stay out of this!" He balls up his fists, and as he made ready for his own attack, an arrow swept by him, aiming for Sesshoumaru. InuYasha looks down to see Kagome with her bow, yelling at her companion, "InuYasha, leave them and get the tetsusanga!"

With a distracted demon, Inuyasha too attempts for the sword beneath his brothers legs, and with quickness and the sureness of great speed, takes the sword from the tied grasp around Sesshoumaru.

Upon his immediate possession, InuYasha holds the bequested sword in both his hands, making the ownership true and honest—the tetsusanga responds!

Glowing out with white clouds and sparks that only power can exude, the weapon extends out, widening in its hidden glory to become bigger than Inuyasha and sharper than Sesshoumaru's bared teeth.

Then with one single blow, the tetsusanga sends Sesshoumaru back into the long space of the expansive sky, shooting him out into the same void he came from before.

With that, the battle ended as quick as it started and there stands Kikyo with the shard that had silently been pulled out during the short battle with Sesshoumaru and her skin ripped apart. She falls perilously down to meet the earthen ground—a thud could be heard, and then she remains quiet.

InuYasha rushes over in a panic, forgetting what she was now but in that space of a heartbeat, remembers the former Kikyo, the one he used to love, the girl who betrayed him. "Kikyo!" he screams and tries to yell at her for her foolishness, "Kikyo! Come on girl! Wake up! What is this nonsense! Trying to face Sesshoumaru like that and then having the shard rip right out of you!"

Kagome and Miroku walk up slowly to the two on the ground---InuYasha bending over at the fallen Kikyo now transformed back to her former beauty and the shard lying there open on the ground next to her.

"We can take her to the nearest village if you like, InuYasha." Miroku whispers. His hands were folded together and he glances over at the fifteen year old girl.

"Yes, the village, I think there is someone there who could help her." Kagome ventures in.

"That stinking place?" InuYasha retorts back, then looks at Kikyo, and had stopped shaking her awake and although she is not responding, there was a slight indication of breathing that sent the half demon into a sense of relief.

Kagome tried to still the strange feeling she had at the great concern InuYasha had over this Kikyo and it happened each time she showed up. Will she ever be rid of the memories that haunt the half human his sanity and hers of her own pang of jealousy?

When they arrived back to the village, the villagers themselves were glad for the newcomers. They had been expected. A couple old women took in Kikyo and gave her some healing salves and hot water. There really wasn't much for food since many of them were afraid to go out into the fields and collect grains, fruits and crops for their village. Too many demons were about and the young strong men were eliminated upon their venture out. Not to mention the small catastrophe just hours ago when Sesshoumaru came through.

Kikyo reached inside her little pocket and gave all of her piggy bank change to the villagers but they looked at the foreign pieces with a bit of awe and bit into it. Claiming it was too hard and nearly broke their teeth. Kagome blushes and shrugs, "Well, it's not like I'm not trying to help"

Because they had to leave Kikyo there, it was only fitting that the three of them helped the villagers to restore their once torn homes and bring food and prosperity back. They had to be able to defend themselves when demons come back and try to destroy. But how is that possible when all their warriors have gone and all that is left are old women, children and old men they questioned.

Kagome had a thought, "Kikyo is a priestess. She can protect you."

They looked at her with confusion.

She continues, "She will be revived soon from your care and ministrations that she will no doubt help you protect your homes."

InuYasha shakes his head, "Uh….yeah, maybe the former Kikyo was like that."

"I couldn't believe it myself, InuYasha! She actually helped you get your sword back from your brother!"

"Feh." The half demon snorts, "I would have been able to do it without ANY of your help!" then folds his arms and looks away disgustedly.

"When are you going to learn, you hard headed fool that you NEED us whether you like it or not!" Kagome fumes back.

Miroku chimes in, "And I can create a sort of prayer protection around here, it'll be weak and temporary but it's enough to get your village back into the shape it was once."

So it was settled. The villagers were quite content at the arrangement and the three set out on their journey, searching for more shikon shards. When they were outside the gates of the community; Miroku questions, "Was it wise to leave Kikyo there?"

"We can't take her along." InuYasha grunts, "She'll just get in the way, besides we already have one girl tagging along, we don't need another."

With that statement, InuYasha received a blow on his head, sending him over the edge with a huge noggin that instantly popped up.

"HEY!" his eyes squint over at Kagome in hurt and irritation, "That hurt!"

Just then, a movement in the left side of Kagome's pocket sent the two boys attention at her exclaiming, "Kagome! What is moving in there?"

"Oh!" she giggles, "I thought since this one wasn't so evil, I thought I'd keep him."

There out of the pouch, flies out the spider with bat wings. Big cute eyes stares back at the three and both boys fall over shaking their heads and smacking their foreheads with their palms.

**FINIS!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Since this is an ongoing series, there really ISN'T NO end but I'd like to stop it with a friendly and content ending.


End file.
